


Prigioniero della propria natura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone [1]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una doubledrabble su Tarabas.Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Prompt: Puoi andare ovunque, ma non puoi sfuggire a ciò che hai dentroScritta sentendo: IRIS - Goo Goo Dolls (Rock cover by Jonathan Young); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-poPQhpb4fU.
Relationships: Fantaghirò/Tarabas
Series: Stregone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prigioniero della propria natura

Prigioniero della propria natura

Tarabas alzò lo sguardo su sua madre.

< In lui rivedo lo stesso sguardo di suo padre. Il falco rapace ha trovato la sua preda, ma si tratta di una rosa le cui spine possono ferirlo a morte.

Non voglio vederlo morire di dolore. Non voglio che lo allontanino da me > pensò la strega Bianca. Gli si approssimò e gli accarezzò la guancia.

La luce delle candele illuminava il corpo mollemente abbandonato dello stregone ed i capelli candidi della donna.

“Ti vedo sofferente figlio mio. Ancora non hai preso la decisione di uccidere quella ‘donna’?” domandò la strega.

Tarabas fece una smorfia.

“Madre, io non voglio uccidere Fantaghirò”.

La donna gli rispose: “Questa è la tua natura. L’amore ti trasforma in una bestia”.

Gli accarezzò nuovamente il viso, ma Tarabas le scacciò la mano con insofferenza.

“Puoi andare ovunque, ma non puoi sfuggire a ciò che hai dentro” gli disse la donna.

< Sono stanco di vivere sotto terra, avviluppato dalle tenebre. Sono stanco di voi.

Liberatemi da questa prigionia, madre. Annientate questa maledizione che m’impedisce d’amare > implorò Tarabas mentalmente.

“Andatevene via!” tuonò.

La donna obbedì, oltrepassando l’apertura circolare della caverna. Un pesante masso circolare si richiuse dietro di lei.


End file.
